


I'll Make All Your Fantasies Come True

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Beds, Breakfast in Bed, Cereal, Choices, Coffee, Conversations, Decisions, Detective Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Husbands, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Milk, Minor Original Character(s), Morning After, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, So Married, True Love, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After Stiles confronted Jackson, things got better between them and not much later they had sex. The next morning they have a conversation.





	I'll Make All Your Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I always say I want to know what you think and I guess some people don't get the importance of that... but it's the truth, it means a lot to know what people got from that chapter... if they connected with it... if they enjoyed it or not... if they liked some line/s... just any thought is simply awesome to find out... so don't be shy and tell me how you feel about it.
> 
> This is the last part I wrote of this arc and it's not something I had in mind at first but I think it's a good closure and a cool way to connect it with that other conversation the first time they had sex when Jackson was pregnant.
> 
> I was wondering, would you like me to say how many chapters are left?
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help, advice and many more things... If it wasn't for her I'd not be posting these chapters left, that's for sure.

Stiles doesn’t want to open his eyes. He feels tired and just wants to sleep a little more and take advantage of the fact that both children are with Jackson’s parents. He can feel Jackson’s left hand sliding over his thigh and over his ass until it circles his waist, holding him against his naked body. Next he feels his husband’s mouth kissing his neck and behind his ear. He can feel him taking in his scent and it makes him smile, he’s still not used to that. Actually, he’s still not used to being older, having children and having sex with his husband. It’s especially difficult to wrap his head around the last part. The fact that Jackson loves him and wants him blows his mind. But that’s how things are. This is his life and he wouldn’t change a thing right now.

“I know you’re awake,” Jackson says as he runs his hand through Stiles’s longer hair.

“Umm, no, sleeping,” Stiles’s voice hoarse with sleep.

“Liar.” Stiles can feel Jackson’s smile against his neck.

Next thing he knows he’s been pushed on his back and Jackson is on top of him.

“You can’t lie to me, remember?” Jackson smiles.

“Yeah, wolf’s supremacy and all that.”

“No, I know you. I don’t need my wolf for that. Not anymore.”

Stiles runs his hands from Jackson’s shoulder, along his back to his waist, leaving them there. He stays silent with his eyes closed, simply enjoying the heat coming from the other body.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asks, suddenly confused.

“Yeah, just tired... You wore me out last night.”

Jackson smirks and leans down to kiss Stiles’s lips softly. Stiles doesn’t open his eyes but kisses him back. It feels like he’s been doing this for ages. It feels like this is his life and there is nothing weird about it.

“I wore you out? Are you sure that you remember what happened?” Jackson smirks.

“It’s a little foggy right now… I think I need some coffee to remember,” Stiles says as drowsily as he can manage.

“Foggy?” Jackson asks obviously amused.

“Ummm… coffee... please?”

“Okay, but don’t go back to sleep… I have plans for today,” Jackson says, getting up, picking up the pajama pants from the floor to put them on before heading downstairs.

Ten minutes later he’s back with a tray carrying a big mug of white coffee and a chocolate muffin, plus two oreo cookies for Stiles, and a bowl of cereal next to a glass of orange juice for himself.

“Here you are,” Jackson says leaving the tray in the middle of the big bed. “Drink up before it gets cold.”

Stiles opens his eyes as he smells the unmistakable scent of the coffee. For some reason his sleepy brain never thought about the possibility of the coffee coming to him… it’s always the other way around, isn’t it?

“You actually made me breakfast?”

“Well, I turned on the coffee maker and the bakery provided the muffin… I wouldn’t say I did too much.”

“True, but you brought it here.”

“That, I did, yeah,” Jackson says as he drinks his orange juice.

“I’m guessing it’s not the first time…” It’s a statement but it’s obviously a question at the same time.

“No, it isn’t.”

Stiles licks his lip as he grabs the mug and takes a sip in case it is too hot. But it is actually perfect and he takes a long drink.

Jackson snorts. “Look. I’m capable of doing nice things, you know? Besides, it’s just some quick breakfast in bed. There’s nothing… especially _meaningful_ about it.”

Stiles grabs the muffin and takes a bite. There’s something to be said about being surprised by things almost every day at his age. The fact that Jackson doesn’t think it’s meaningful actually only makes it more meaningful to him.

As he eats the delicious muffin, Stiles must have been staring way too long at Jackson’s bare chest and stomach because Jackson smirks and breaks the silence.

“What are you thinking right now?”

Stiles swallows the bite. “Just… you know...” Stiles waves his left hand. “That nobody would believe that you were pregnant two months ago.”

Jackson nods. “Well, I’m sure they wouldn’t.”

“You know what I mean.” Stiles shakes his head.

“Yeah, well, between swimming and the gym… I think it’s paying off. Not to mention going back to work instead of being here all day. Besides, Ilya was smaller than Daniel, I didn’t gain as much weight this time.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything but the thought of doing more exercise himself crosses his mind again and maybe… just maybe, he’ll finally start that week. If he’s going to be a police officer he has to be in good shape, that’s for sure.

At the same time, the fact that Jackson was able to mention his son without changing his expression is quite a relief. The truth is that since they started attending the sign language classes and met more parents with deaf children, Jackson’s attitude had changed drastically and everything started to get back to normal between them.

“Still tired?” Jackson asks when Stiles doesn’t say anything. Because that’s not how his husband usually is in the morning, even less on Sunday mornings. 

“Yeah.” Stiles nods. “Was it…” He starts before he stops himself.

“What?” Jackson frowns as he eats more of his cereal. “Come on, ask me?”

“Okay…” Stiles lips his lips. “Was it always like last night? I mean--”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” _Before the accident. Before his coma._

Jackson smirks and closes his eyes for a second, thinking how to answer that exactly.

“Sometimes, I guess. When we had the chance... I mean, when we started living together… and when we got married… we were busy with work but we found the time… and yeah, I think you would have said that we had a pretty decent sex life. But then, when Daniel was born, maybe things kind of change a bit… which I think we didn’t expect at first. But it was obvious that it was happening and that’s why we decided we needed a date night at least once or twice a month. I think Scott told you about it after the accident. He told you that Daniel was at their house…”

Stiles nods. “Yeah.”

“Anyway, that actually helped. And I mean…” Jackson smirks. “I’m not saying it was like last night all the time because it wasn’t... and you know, it doesn’t need to be like that if we don’t feel like it… but I told you that once I was myself again, I was gonna fuck your brains out and I always keep my promises.”

Jackson leaves the bowl on the tray, before leaving it on the floor and going back to lay next to Stiles.

“And by the way, I didn’t tell you but I have plans to soundproof the room.”

“Soundproof?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“You remember Daniel, right? Our werewolf son who can hear _everything_. Do you really think we can do it with him on the other side of the corridor?”

For some reason he had not stopped to think about that little but important detail. “Okay, soundproofing it is, yeah.”

Jackson smiles. “So, in case you didn’t realize… last night was my way of proving that you _have me back_ like you wanted--”

“Believe me, I noticed.” Stiles nods, smiling.

“But since we have almost an entire day to ourselves, I’ve decided that to compensate for being a shitty husband, I’ll let you choose what you want us to do today.”

“I choose? Really?” Stiles asks with disbelief. 

“Yeah. You do. I’ll make all your fantasies come true,” Jackson says, kissing Stiles’s left shoulder.

“Wow…” Stiles snorts a laugh. “I don’t really know what to say… have you ever said that before?”

“Not really, no. It is a first, I guess.”

A first. _A real first_. He wasn’t sure he’d ever have one of those.

“You realize you’re implying that I have all these fantasies right here on my head, right?”

Jackson snorts. “You had them before the accident… I’m pretty sure that’s something that hasn’t changed.”

“Jackson…” Stiles licks his lips as he thinks what to say.

“Come on. After last night… hell, after everything we’ve been through… there’s no reason for you to be shy. You’ve never been like that, which is something I like about you.”

Stiles runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Okay, do you remember the conversation we had… the one where you told me that we had sex at Scott’s wedding?”

“Yeah,” Jackson says as remember the other things that Stiles said. “Okay, you wanna do it in the kitchen?”

“Is that totally lame as a fantasy? Since we’ve already done it and everything. I don’t know... I think if you don’t feel like it, I think that maybe--”

“Hold on. Listen to me. Maybe _fantasy_ wasn’t the right word. I didn’t mean it like something ‘special’ or out of the ordinary… I was just saying we’d do whatever you wanted to do… that you choose today… even if it’s just watching ‘The Winter Soldier’ once again…” Jackson smiles. “But yeah, I think that kitchen sex beats ‘The Winter Soldier’ a thousand times.” Jackson kisses Stiles’s left shoulder. “Besides, if I know you half as well as I think I do, I bet that after that your brain will be full of all kinds of ideas… and the kids will be here at eight so, come on, let’s have a shower… the clock is ticking...” Jackson gets up, heading to the bathroom.

Stiles smiles, running a hand through his hair. The shower sounds really good and he doesn’t need to be told twice. He gets up and follows his husband. 

It looks like it’s going to be a very interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
